


[VID] Born, Never Asked

by caramarie



Category: Alien (Prequel Movies), Almost Human, Ex Machina (2015), Humans (TV), Westworld (TV)
Genre: 4-5 min, Gen, multifandom vid, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramarie/pseuds/caramarie
Summary: You were born, and so you’re free.A horror story for robots.





	[VID] Born, Never Asked

Source: Alien Covenant, Almost Human, Ex Machina, Humans s1, Westworld s1, the 2017 Robots exhibition at the British Science Museum  
Music: Born, Never Asked, by Laurie Anderson  
Download: [1280x528, 57.9MB .624 mp4](http://fan.albatroi.net/vids/bornneverasked-genusshrike.mp4) | [1280x528, 84.6MB xvid avi](http://fan.albatroi.net/vids/bornneverasked-genusshrike.avi)

Questions from Genevieve Bell's talk on AI at Webstock 2017.  
Footage of the Robots exhibition from Al Jazeera, shabaz and tdrury on YouTube.


End file.
